


poems I found on my iPod

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Short poems I put on my old iPod (which by some miracle, still works) and forgot about, until I found them again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

He’s special to me  
in a way that no one else can be.  
I love the way his eyes shimmer  
and how his arms fit me  
and the way his smile makes all my storms go away.  
I miss him when he’s gone.  
The sun doesn’t shine as bright when he’s not here.  
I hope he comes home soon,  
so he can bathe my world in starlight once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Like snow in summer,  
anything is possible with God.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no words right now,  
so I’ll rely on Yours.  
Please give me the letters  
to string the words together,  
to knit my sentence complete,  
so that I’ll have the words  
to speak bravely.


	4. Chapter 4

Falling out of love  
Was like a star dying,  
Plummeting to the ground.  
The flowers at the corners of his lips  
Withered and died,  
And his teeth were blue.  
His eyes didn’t dazzle,  
And his hand was cold.  
Your lungs stuttered,  
But that’s all they did,  
And you felt nothing.  
You had no heart,  
It didn’t even hurt  
When you told him goodbye.  
But when you walked out the door,  
The edges of your sight were no longer tinged grey,  
And you could breathe easily,  
You had a heart again.  
You were a butterfly set free.


	5. Chapter 5

When I close my eyes,

I see a million stars,

bright and dim.

Each are amazing and flawed in their own way,

and I know they all make up me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
